Terminator: Self Made Man
"Self Made Man" is the eleventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Holly Dale with a teleplay written by Toni Graphia. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, December 1st, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Vikash Patel, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Self Made Man" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7312. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actor Richard T. Jones is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Holly Dale. * This is the third episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Toni Graphia. She writes five episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "Allison from Palmdale". Her next episode is "Ourselves Alone". Allusions * The Myron Stark Terminator tells a man, "Give me your clothes". This is a wink to the film series as the Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator says some variation of this phrase as his first lines of dialogue in the first two film. * Riley Dawson makes a reference to Bruce Hornsby in this episode. Bruce Hornsby is an American singer, song writer and keyboard player and the founder of his band, Bruce Hornsby and the Range. Quotes * Riley Dawson: My old foster parents are these '60's hippies. Always talking like they were single-handedly saving the world because they recycled. They called me the deviant. Like, "the deviant got a C in math"; or "should we take the deviant to see Bruce Hornsby"? That's why I came up to you that day, John. Because, I thought since you're a weirdo, you might get me. * John Connor: My foster parents used to call me the delinquent. .... * Eric: Film vault's on the top floor. You'll have to go alone. * Cameron Phillips: Why? * Eric: No wheelchair access. (Cameron looks at him, leans over and picks him up) Wh-whoa. You're really strong. * Cameron Phillips: I work out. .... * Cameron Phillips: (Looking at herself in the mirror) Do you ever think about dying? * Eric: What? * Cameron Phillips: Or about suicide? * Eric: Why would I think about that? * Cameron Phillips: Because there's something wrong with you. .... * Eric: If Stark wanted to take out Chandler, why kill 42 innocent people? * Cameron Phillips: It happens. .... * John Connor: Most efficient killing machine ever, you got her doing laundry. .... * Cameron Phillips: I know what he was looking at. (Cameron scans the sky) He was measuring the stars' radial velocity, the distance in parsecs and the Cartesian coordinates. * Eric: What? Why? * Cameron Phillips: To pinpoint the date. * Eric: You can tell the date by looking at the sky? * Cameron Phillips: Stellar motion can be used to calculate what the sky will look like for hundreds of years in the future, or the past. * Eric: Why is the date so important? * Cameron Phillips: It's not … unless it's the wrong date. Myron Stark was in the wrong place at the wrong time. See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories